Snowball
by zkdltn
Summary: "jangan tanya kenapa. Hyung hanya perlu membawa masuk toples ini dan aku akan kembali ketika bola salju ini sudah mencair." Jongin yang penuh kejutan, dan kyungsoo sangat menyukai hal itu. Kaisoo. YAOI. Oneshot. fluffy.


**– _snowball propose_ –**

 **.**

Semalam hujan salju, cukup kencang. Kyungsoo menatap jendela pada kamarnya yang menyajikan salju yang menyelimuti rumput hijau halaman belakangnya.

Suara bel di pagi hari ini cukup membuat Kyungsoo terkejut.

Kyungsoo mengenakan bajunya dengan terburu-buru ketika ia mendengar suara bel rumahnya sudah berbunyi beberapa kali. Pria dengan perawakan mungil itu bahkan mengenakan swaternya sembari menuruni tangga rumah.

"ya, tunggu sebentar," teriak kyungsoo yang masih sibuk merapikan penampilannya ketika ia sampai di lantai pertama rumahnya.

Dengan segera Kyungsoo membuka pintu depan rumahnya, sepertinya ia tahu siapa yang akan datang hari ini. Ia memiliki janji dengan seseorang.

* * *

 ** _December Story of KaiSoo_**

 ** _by jongin drg_**

 ** _20170812_**

* * *

Dan, kosong.

Hanya terlihat hamparan putih salju yang cukup tebal di halaman rumahnya. Tidak ada orang yang tadi sudah menakan bel rumahnya beberapa kali, yang membuatnya mengenakan pakaian dengan terburu-buru.

Kyungsoo mengusap lengannya, ketika merasakan udara dingin yang menyentuh kulitnya. Ia pikir kekasih tampannya itu sudah datang. Bibir hati itu sedikit melengkung kebawah, sepertinya ia terlalu berharap kekasihnya akan datang sepagi ini. Kekasih Kyungsoo itu, sangat suka tidur dan susah sekali dibangunkan kalau sudah tidur.

Kyungsoo memgeluarkan ponselnya setelah kembali menutup pintu rumahnya, dengan perasaan sedikit kecewa ia menyandarkan punggungnya di balik pintu.

Kyungsoo melihat satu pesan yang baru saja masuk, nama kekasihnya tertera diatasnya.

Kim Jongin.

` _hyung, aku meninggalkan sesuatu di depan pintu rumah mu._ `

Dengan gerakan cepat Kyungsoo kembali membuka pintu rumahnya, dan ya, ia mendapati _sesuatu_ yang dimaksud oleh kekasih tampannya itu.

Toples kaca bening, dengan satu buah bola salju besar di dalamnya.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya, ia mengambil toples bening yang terasa dingin itu, membaca note yang ditempel di tutup toplesnya.

` _jangan tanya kenapa. Hyung hanya perlu membawa masuk toples ini dan aku akan kembali ketika bola salju ini sudah mencair. Bola salju ini cukup besar, mungkin butuh waktu satu jam lebih untuk mencair. Aku akan keluar untuk mencari sesuatu._ `

Pada dasarnya, Kyungsoo adalah anak yang sangat penurut, dan sifat itu terus melekat pada dirinya sampai sekarang, jadi ia membawa toples itu masuk, meletakkannya di meja makan, lalu membuka tutupnya.

"apa lagi yang dia rencanakan. Dasar aneh." Kyungsoo melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatap toples itu heran, tapi tidak lama kemudian ia merona, ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Bolehkah ia berharap? Mengharapkan sikap manis dan kejutan-kejutan kecil yang mungkin akan diberikan Jongin kepadanya?

"astaga wajahku!" Kyungsoo mengipasi wajahnya sendiri yang terasa panas. Ia tidak mengerti lagi dengan pikirannya yang sudah membayangkan hal-hal yang ia harap akan ia dapatkan dari Jongin.

Kyungsoo berteriak sekali untuk menghilangkan pikiran anehnya, "astaga Do Kyungsoo! Ayo kita memasak saja, Jongin pasti belum sarapan!"

Pada akhirnya kyungsoo mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya, mengalihkan bayang-bayang sikap manis kekasihnya yang hanya membuat wajahnya makin memanas dan merona. Yang hanya akan membuat perutnya tergelitk sensasi aneh yang menyenangkan. Kyungsoo mencoba mengalihkan semua perasaanitu untuk sesaat.

* * *

 **snowball**

* * *

Sudah satu jam berlalu sejak bola salju itu di bawa masuk oleh Kyungsoo, ia hampir selesai dengan masakannya, satu panci sup ayam gingseng, itu masakan favorit Jongin. Dengan bersenandung kecil Kyungsoo menata meja makannya, ia membayangkan lahapnya Jongin memakan menu ayam yang dibuatnya kali ini.

Ia melirik bola salju yang tersisa, mungkin tinggal sisa seperempat lagi yang belum meleleh, suhu ruangan yang juga dingin membuat bola salju itu menjadi agak lama untuk mencair.

Kyungsoo melihat jam dinding yang tergantung di dekat tangga, lima puluh lima menit ia habiskan untuk memasak.

Kyungsoo duduk memperhatikan bola salju yang sedikit demi sedikit mencair di dalam toples bening itu. Sesekali jarinya digerakkan untuk menghapus embun pada kaca bagian luar toples itu.

Ponselnya berbunyi lagi, itu pesan masuk dari Jongin.

` _hyung, bisa tolong kau ambil gambar bola salju yang sekarang_ `

Kyungsoo tidak segera mengirimkan gambarnya, ia sebenarnya merasa penasaran dengan apa yang direncanakan Jongin saat ini.

` _untuk patokan waktumu? Kenapa tidak langsung datang saja?_ `

Kyungsoo kembali mengamati bola salju yang mulai mencair di dalam toples.

` _kau akan tahu sebentar lagi, kirimkan aku fotonya, hyung_ `

Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo mengirimkan gambar pada Jongin.

` _lima belas minit lagi aku akan sampai. Sampai saat itu kau tidak boleh mendekatkan toples itu ke dekat benda yang panas._ `

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo kembali merona, membayangkan apa yang akan Jongin berikan kepadanya. Kim Jongin yang penuh kejutan, Kyungsoo sangat menyukainya. Bukan, bukan kejutan besar atau hal-hal romantis lainnya, Kim Jongin bukanlah pria yang romantis, hanya saja ia dapat bersikap manis, ia memperhatikan hal-hal kecil yang ada di sekitarnya. Menurut Kyungsoo, Jongin bersikap romantis dengan caranya sendiri.

Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk meninggalkan toples itu dan pindah ke ruang tengah, ia bosan hanya memperhatikan bola salju setengah meleleh di dalam toples itu.

Kyungsoo menidurkan dirinya di sofa, menyalakan musik, dan mulai membaca komik yang ia ambil dari rak buku disana. Mencoba melupakan lamanya waktu lima belas menit yang dijanjikan oleh Jongin.

Bunyi bel rumah mengalihkan konsentrasi Kyungsoo dari komik yang sudah ia baca setengahnya. Ia berlari kecil menuju pintu rumahnya, membuka pintu dan mendapatkan kekasihnya yang tersenyum tampan dengan mantel hitam dan syal berwarna navy.

"hai, _hyung_." Jongin melangkah masuk, melepas mantel tebal dan juga syalnya. Kyungsoo memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang dilakukan Jongin dengan seksama.

"ada apa? Kau sudah menunggu lama ya?" Jongin menatap heran Kyungsoo yang masih memperhatikannya dengan serius.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "tidak Jongin, aku baik-baik saja." Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul, mengulurkan tangannya untuk membersihkan beberapa keeping salju yang ada di rambut Jongin.

Jongin mengecup kening Kyungsoo untuk beberapa saat, "apa kau kecewa? Aku tidak terlihat membawa apapun?" Jongin terkekeh kecil ketika melihat Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya, Jongin sudah menebaknya, Kyungsoo pasti sudah menaruh banyak harapan padanya.

"kau lapar? Aku memasak sup ayam gingseng jika kau lapar. Biar aku hangatkan sebentar." Kyungsoo berjalan ke dapur, meninggalkan Jongin yang memperhatikan setiap langkah Kyungsoo.

Jongin sangat paham, kekasih manisnya itu sedang merasa kesal karena ia tidak terlihat membawa apapun untuknya. Jongin melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur, matanya menangkap toples yang berisi air dimeja makan, Jongin yakin itu toplesnya tadi pagi.

"kau tunggu saja di meja makan, akan aku siapkan," Kyungsoo berdiri menghadap kompor, beberapa kali ia mengaduk supnya agar panasnya merata.

" _hyung_ …" Jongin mematikan kompor dan memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang, "kau benar-benar kecewa ya?" Jongin mencoba melihat wajah Kyungsoo dari samping, tapi Kyungsoo terus memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jongiiin!"

Jongin terdiam, ia memperhatikan Kyungsoo sudah membuka mulutnya beberapa kali, Kyungsoo pasti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, "ya, aku kesal. Ahh, atau mungkin aku saja yang berharap terlalu banyak. Tapi aku juga kesal, dengan bola salju sialan itu. Apa maksudmu? Aku seperti orang bodoh yang menunggu sebuah bola salju mencair."

Jongin tersenyum mendengar Kyungsoo mengatakan kekesalannya, "jadi _hyung_ belum melihat toplesnya lagi? Bola salju yang sudah mencair, _hyung_ belum melihatnya?" Jongin berkata seolah-olah ia terkejut dengan pernyatan Kyungsoo perihal bola salju sialan yg diucapkannya.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "sudah menjadi air?"

"ya, sudah menjadi air," lalu Jongin menrik Kyungsoo untuk berjalan di belakangnya, menuju meja makan untuk melihat toples berisi salju yang sudah mencair.

"kau lihat itu? Di dalamnya?" Jongin mengarahakan pandangannya pada toples, Kyungsoo mengikuti pandangan Jongin.

Kyungsoo membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri, ia sangat terkejut melihatnya. Di dalam toples itu terdapat satu cincin emas putih dengan aksen hitam di beberapa titik, Jongin benar-benar penuh kejutan. Masa bodoh dengan ide sialan cincin di dalam bola salju, dengan pasti, Kyungsoo mengambil cincin itu dari dalam toples.

"Jongin ini cincin siapa?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin penuh tanya, "ini bukan ukuran jariku!" Kyungsoo memang belum mengenakan cincin itu, tapi memang sudah terlihat jika itu terlalu besar untuk jari-jari mungilnya.

Kyungsoo menarik tangan kiri Jongin dan memasangkan cincin itu pada jari manis Jongin, "Jongin ini cincin mu! Lihat sangat pas dijarimu." Kyungsoo menunjuk tangan Jongin yang sudah terpasang cincin itu.

"ini memang cincinku, _hyung._ " Jongin terkekeh kecil setelahnya. _See_ , sangat tidak romantis bukan? Bahkan sangat menjengkelkan.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya kesal, "Jongiiiin!"

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat, ia terkekeh kecil mendengar rengekan Kyungsoo yang kedua kalianya pada pagi ini, "ingin mendengar ceritaku?" Kyungsoo tidak memberi jawaban apapun, ia benar-benar kesal dengan Jongin.

"oke aku akan tetap bercerita kalau begitu," Jongin mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo untuk duduk di meja makan, lalu ia menarik kursi dan duduk di depan Kyungsoo yang masih memalingkan wajahnya.

" _hyung._ "

"hn."

" _hyung_ , lihat aku." Jongin agak sedikit mendongak untuk menatap Kyungsoo yang posisinya lebih tinggi. Kyungsoo belum mau menatap Jongin, tapi Jongin beberapa kali menangkap lirikan Kyungsoo yang langsung ia palingkan lagi.

"baiklah, aku akan tetap cerita," Jongin menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo dihadapannya, mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada punggung tangan Kyungsoo, "awalnya aku punya rencana lain untuk ini. Mungkin dengan mengajak _hyung_ makan malam romantis lalu aku akan melamar _hyung_."

Kyungsoo langsung memusatkan perhatiannya pada Jongin, "apa katamu? Melamar?" Kyungsoo yakin sekarang wajahnya sudah merona.

Jongin mengangguk yakin, "tapi tadi pagi, di depan rumahmu, aku baru ingat jika cincin milikmu itu tertinggal di rumah, karena hanya ada satu cincin di mantel ku, dan itu milikku. Jadi aku mencari ide lain, dan aku melihat ada toples di kursi belakang mobil, itu milik _noona_ dan aku melihat salju di halaman rumahmu cukup tebal. Jadi aku membuatnya seperti ini, konyol sekali bukan? Jadi aku bisa kembali ke rumah untuk mengambil cincin milikmu." Jongin menghela nafasnya setelah mengucapkan kalimat panjang itu.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang juga menatapnya, "maafkan aku _hyung_ , aku sudah membuatmu kesal berkali-kali dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam," Jongin mengecup punggung tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam, ia bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa, ia sangat bahagia atas niat Jongin yang ingin melamarnya –mengikatnya, tapi ia juga merutuki kebodohan Jongin yang membuatnya kesal.

"apa _hyung_ masih kesal?" tanya Jongin, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya diam, menatap dalam kedua mata Jongin,

"ah ya, benar," Jongin mengeluarkan cincin lain yang terlihat serupa dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil dari saku celananya. Lalu ia melepaskan cincin yang sudah terpasang di jarinya, dan ia berikan kembali pada Kyungsoo.

Jongin menunjukkan senyum lebarnya, "hm, halo Kyungsoo _hyung_ , aku Kim Jongin, kekasihmu. Kau tahu, aku sangat mengagumimu sejak kita masih sekolah menengah? Sebenarnya aku benar-benar merasa ini semua hanyalah mimpi jika mengingat kembali semua itu. Tapi perasaan ini selalu membuatku sadar jika ini bukan mimpi, aku benar-benar bahagia bahkan hanya dengan mendengar hembusan nafasmu, mendengar suaramu, aku sangat bersyukur atas semua itu." Jongin terdiam beberapa saat, emosi mulai mengambil alih pikirannya, "aku ingin benar-benar memilikumu _hyung._ Aku – _hyung_ aku sangat mencintaimu, kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu 'kan?"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca, ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan memohon agar kekasihnya itu dapat memberi jawaban walau sekedar anggukan,

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya, menahan air matanya, lalu ia tersenyum kepada Jongin yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon, " _hyung_ aku mohon menikahlah denganku. Aku tidak akan mengajukan pertanyaan seperti yang lainnya, tapi aku akan memohon, karena aku benar-benar tidak bisa jika itu bukan _hyung_. Aku –sangat egois bukan?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh diantara suara seraknya karena menahan tangis, "iya Jongin, kau pikir aku akan menikah dengan siapa jika bukan denganmu. Kau tahu Jongin, aku benar-benar ingin merawatmu dengan kedua tanganku sendiri, melayanimu sebagai pasangan hidup, aku memiliki fantasi seperti itu, kau tahu?"

Jongin ikut terkekeh mendengarnya, ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada perut Kyungsoo, melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Kyungsoo, "dasar tidak romantis," Kyungsoo mengusap rambut Jongin.

"ayo pakaikan cincinku, Jongin," Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangan kirinya pada jongin.

Jongin sangat senang melihat Kyungsoo yang seperti ini, Kyungsoo yang tersenyum, mata yang berbinar… Kyungsoo benar-benar definisi bahagia seorang Kim Jongin.

Jongin memakaikan cincin itu pada jari manis Kyungsoo, lalu mencium punggung tangan Kyungsoo untuk beberapa saat, "cantik," gumam Jongin. Ia senang melihat rona merah pada kedua pipi Kyungsoo, sangat manis.

"kemarikan tanganmu, akan aku pakaikan lagi." Jongin mengulurkan tangannya dihadapan Kyungsoo.

Jongin tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika melihat Kyungsoo menautkan tangan kiri mereka, "kau senang?" dan Jongin mendapati Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali, bibir hati itu menampakkan senyuman lebarnya.

"aku juga sangat mencintaimu, kau tahu itu 'kan Jongin? Aku sangat membutuhkan mu. Aku juga tidak bisa jika itu bukan denganmu, Jongin." Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya, dadanya terasa sesak karena terlalu bahagia, Jongin tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya lagi dengan kata-kata.

"Jongin."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang memberinya tatapan yang sangat dalam, hingga Jongin bingung harus bersikap seperti apa, "ya _hyung_."

"aku ingin menciummu."

Jongin menyadari Kyungsoo dengan mode manjanya, jadi ia menganggukkan kepalanya, dan membiarkan Kyungsoo menciumnya, membiarkan Kyungsoo untuk mendominasi dengan kedua tangan mungilnya yang menarik kepala Jongin untuk mendekat.

"Jongiiiin, kenapa diam saja!" protes Kyungsoo dengan nafasnya yang terengah.

Jongin menghapus saliva mereka dibibir Kyungsoo, "kau ingin aku bagaiman, hm?" Jongin sangat senang menggoda Kyungsoo yang manja seperti ini, ia akan melihat rona merah pada wajah Kyungsoo yang membuatnya semakin terlihat menggemaskan.

"aku ingin menciummu, tapi kau juga membalasnya."

Jongin mengangguk paham, "baiklah," ia kembali memajukan duduknya, sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya untuk mempermudah Kyungsoo yang kembali menciumnya, menarik kedua sisi wajah Jongin mendekat.

* * *

 **snowball**

* * *

" _hyung_ ayo kita menikah tahun depan."

"ini bulan desember Jongin. Beberapa minggu lagi juga sudah tahun depan."

"oke aku setuju, kita menikah bulan januari."

"Jongiiiin."

"ya _hyung_?"

"bulan januari itu tinggal kurang dari tiga minggu lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _The End_**

.

.

.

Yeee aku comeback dengan cerita unfaedah. idenya muncul karena liar sticker brown cony edisi winter di line. wkwkw

dan jadilah seperti ini. bahahaha

oke sip ga jelas.

selamat membaca.

jangan baca tanpa review oke.

happy december!


End file.
